Interview with the Agents
by vault94
Summary: Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks are all sat down and interviewed for many reasons, but only one will mater the most, weather or not Deeks should stay or good.
1. Interview Begins

**dont own the characters but i do own some of the stories that will becoming this way soon enough if anyone is interested.**

"Interviews with all the agents will be taken place in the lounge area" Hetty informed the agents and in return of the news, groaning could be heard from all her agents making her hide a smile. Every year or so someone with paper work and an attitude like a stick in the mud would come along from her superiors trying to get a feel for the team, like theropy but worse. They asked private details and have been known to spilt up some teams before.

There had been previous concerns about her team from her supervisors, normally they wanted to make sure partnerships are still safe and the agents work well together but this time they wanted to know how the team was adjusting to Mr. Deeks arrival and if he was a good enough agent to stay.

"Seriously again last time they asked me why I smile at work" Deeks laughed as Sam complained. "its not that Sam its because your smile scares the other agents, they think your being intimidating" Sam glared at him while Deeks smiled. Which seemed like permission for Kensi to walk behind Deeks smacking him in the back of the head.

Callen laughed and looked up at Hetty. "Why again Hetty"

she couldn't tell them the truth, that this was necessary and it would affect if Mr. Deeks stayed here or not.

"you will be asked questions individually and you are not allowed to discuss what you talked about do you understand" they nodded none of them liked the idea of not sharing details but they would listen to her orders.

She just hoped that whatever would be said would allow for Mr. Deeks to stay.

They were functioning like a family now and she didn't want to risk losing another agent. Deeks has proved time and time again that he was meant for this job. She was not willing to lose him.

**TBC... let me know if this sounds interesting to anyone. hope you like cause it gets better. leave reviews.**


	2. Sam

**Let me start out by saying thank you for the reviews! i didnt expect to get such interest in this story! but i loved continuing it. i do apologize though because i searched and searched i just couldnt find a beta reader. i will take my time and do my best with fixing and editing my own story but for any miss spelling or confusion that is left i do apologize for but hope you stick with the story. so i guess consider that a warning**

**i dont own the characters but i do own this story:**

"Mr. Hanna your up first."

Hettys voice called over to the team after she had informed them that the so called interviewer was here. Looking around at all his team mates he nodded, something about being interviewed 3 times in this year didn't send warm feelings to any of them, specially Deeks. This would be his first interview at NCIS and despite his reassured carefree smile they could all see he was nervous.

Sam walked away from the team back to the lounge area, near where Hetty sat. There he saw a man, mid 30s tacky gray suit thin glasses sitting behind the desk pulling papers out and arranging folders as if they are precious and held everything.

Looking up the interviewer saw the agent approaching.

"aw Mr. Hanna" he stood up shaking the mans hand, he had a scary strong grip "please have a seat." the agent Hanna sat down, he was big and intimidating but he was in control here he would not be bullied or intimidated.

"I have a few questions that I need you to answer and then you can be on your way." Sam wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't this man seemed like a tight ass already, he could tell but he would give this man what he wanted, if only to make him leave faster.

"ok" was all he said.

the man nodded . "ok your partner how do you two get along"

"we get along just fine"

"previous questions of your partnership have been solid, perform well with each other, good very good. Anything new happen, specially when he went out on his own any new conflicts arose?"

Sam took a moment to answer, he didn't understand this questioning. He had been questioned many times before but they were more in detail always trying to dissect their partnership trying to pry into their lives but this man hardly seemed interested in them at all. "what's the real questions"

"excuse me?"

"the real question, your glossing over facts trying to make it seem like you care about my partner ship but you don't. so what's your real question." the man smiled at him and nodded.

"ok we will skip that then, I didn't want to ask those questions but Hetty wanted to make sure my list of questions wouldn't put you off so here it goes. How is your partnership with Mr. Deeks?" they were asking about Deeks?

Why? New agent must be trying to get a sense of him he thought.

"Not my partner but were just fine" the man nodded writing something done.

"previous employers have said Deeks is a handful is that true?" Sam smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he may not get a long with Deeks all the time but this line of questioning from anyone who was an outsider wasn't welcoming. "he met a couple of unfriendly cops a long the way"

"that's not what I asked"

"before I answer your questions I want to know why your asking them" the interviewer nodded and set down his pencil looking at the agent seriously. "I guess that's only fair." Pausing he looked at the man, trying to gauge his next reaction. "Mr. Deeks has had a number of problems with LAPD no one there seems to really like him, they say he's a good cop and that may as well be true but if his performance is jeopardizing this until and your team mates then I would have no choice but to have him fired."

"You want to fire Deeks?" disbelief was clear in his voice.

"if necessary I will. Now questions your going to answer. When was the first time you respected Deeks?"

"what kind of question is that"

"a simple one. When was the first time you respected Deeks" Sam thought about it and then smiled at the memory. "we were working a case back in August, a marine was killed, shot to death at his home, his killer guys name was Vincent Prez, he was best friends with the dead marine he was also a marine and he was in love with the dead marines wife. He stalked her, killed her pets and harassed her. But we got him saved her thanks to Deeks."

"Tell me in detail"

"fine"

* * *

_They were running Callen and Kensi took one way down the beaten forest but were far behind maybe even lost but Sam and Deeks managed to get through the trees, they were racing through the woods for what seemed like hours trying to find there destination. _

_The marine, Vincent, had taken her to her favorite spot trying to confess his love for her, but she would fight him and then she would die. Time was running out for the woman and they pushed as fast as they could when they finally came to a clearing. They ran out on a dirt road, dust swirled around them with each step filling there noise clouding their vision. Past the dirt road __was a ledge. There were benches and a wooden railing that had only fallen apart._

_"were either lost or in OZ but I'm still not sure yet." Sam smiled and looked around guns raised when they heard a car. _

_A big white van was coming up the road, swearving and weaving like there was a drunk driver behind the wheel. Sam and Deeks stood in front of the cars path guns drawn, ready. "Should we shoot the tires or the driver" Sam asked Deeks, it was a normal him and Callen thing to ask. _

_"Tires, don't want to risk shooting the girl" Sam nodded and just as the car came close enough to fire at, a gun appeared from the open window on the drivers side firing in all directions. Standing their ground they kept shooting all the while praying that they wouldnt be hit but Sam was, he felt the bullet the blinding pain as it entered his shoulder, the pain had him kneeling on the ground. _

_Blood coating his arm. _

_"Sam" he heard Deeks before he felt the guys hands on him pulling him up and pushing him away. Sam hit the ground at the same time he heard the sound of body verse machine, the sickening crunch of flesh verse glass and the unmistakable grunt of pain that followed. _

_Sam turned just in time to see Deeks roll of the hood of the car hitting the ground and continue rolling until he was to close to the edge for comfort. The car kept going for another 20 feet before it stopped the brakes screeching in protest. _

_The drivers door began opening making Sam pull himself together and do the one thing he hated to do most, hide. _

_He scrambled towards the woods behind some tree but kept the clearing insight. He may be wounded but he wasn't out of the game just yet. The marine got out wielding a gun screaming and cursing at something but nothing in particular. _

_Vincent walked over to Deeks even from a distance Sam could see his friend was still breathing. Thank god for that at least. _

_Vincent ran up and kicked Deeks again and again and again. _

_Sam wanted to shot the man but his weapon lay somewhere off in the distance and if he ran into the open to look he would be seen, that wouldn't help anyone. Deeks grunted in pain before the man kicked again bringing a scream to his friends lips. The way he tired to bring his legs to his chest told him that a rib had been broken. Sam felt so useless right now, his friend was being kicked to death and he sat there doing nothing about it. _

_"Stupid cops" the man kicked again hitting Deeks head snapping his neck back, blood flowed from the open wound but Deeks laid there taking it. _

_"your pathetic, you and your friend wherever he is" before Deeks could even reply Vincent kicked Deeks again and again till Deeks lay there panting dragging in raw breaths past the searing pain that would be going on in his chest. It was a wonder that he was even concious._

_Vincent spit on him, making Sam see red before placing his foot on Deeks hip and without much effort, no hesitation, no flinching he pushed Deeks over the ledge. Sam stared in horror as his friend went over the ledge trying to grasp anything to keep him up but failing. Sam looked away from the edge, looked away from that scene that was seared into his mind forever. He couldnt believe that it had just happened. Glancing back he saw t__he man turn and walk away a smile on his face, not the scary sadistic smile that he expected but the kind of smile like saying it's a beautiful day lets go for a strool, Sam wanted nothing more than to go over there and smack that smile right off of his ugly face for what he had just done. _

_A scream sounded from inside the car before Sam saw the man drag her out of the car pushing the crying woman towards a bench that faced away from Sam. Now was his chance to kill the man, shaking out of his thoughts he ran out into the open feeling uncomfortable being in the open practically naked without his gun. Looking around there lay his gun but it had been run over, destroyed beyond repair. __Great. _

_He looked towards the end spotting Deeks gun about 7 ft from where Deeks had gone over but his eyes were drawn to the very edge where a pale hand was holding on to the biggest root he had ever seen. _

_Deeks! _

_Sam ran towards the hand, dropping down on to his stomach he looked over the edge. "Deeks" he said it softly relief was clear in his voice as he reached down grabbing his friends forearm with his good arm. (right arm)_

_Deeks looked up blood covered the left side of his face, he was sweating profoundly as he clung to Sam's arm releasing the edge. Deeks other arm dangled uselessly at his side, out of place he thought. _

_Deeks smiled at him a true but visibly strained smile. __"__my hero" his voice was filled with pain but a laugh bubbled at Deeks lips. _

_Moving fast was not an option, they couldn't risk startling the not so cute couple that sat only 20 ft away but it was necessary the edge was giving out. Rock slide out from where Sam was, dirt shifted ground fell away. Below Deeks was a slant in the hill covered by trees and then a true drop off. If he let go, Deeks would fall/slide down the hill and then fall over the true edge. _

_The girl screamed as Vincent yelled at her hitting the woman to the ground he was screaming again, cursing at her his gun was raised above his head waving drastically around before it was aimed at her heart. __She was moments away from death. _

_Deeks looked at Sam both sharing the same fear that if they didn't move now they would be to late. _

_The girl screamed again sealing off the decision for Deeks. "let go" _

_"what are you crazy" _

_"Sam you have to help her let go now" Sam glanced from Deeks to the girl he couldn't make that decision Deeks had grown on him he was part of the team but he wasn't willing to let an innocent die. He pulled harder with his good arm while his wounded arm reached for the gun. It was to far away the strain of just trying to reach for his gun caused shooting pains into his body. _

_"__Sam" Deeks voice sharp and loud causing Sam to pause and look at him. Deeks hand went limp on his arm letting go, giving Sam's only good hand to much weight to bare. "Deeks' he grunted as he tried to get a good hold of him. _

_"Remember that scene in Titanic where the girl lets go of Jack, well guess what your Rose I'm Jack now let go" Sam trembled still holding on, Deeks arm sliding more from his grasp. "SAM let go! save the girl" she screamed again and Sam looked at Deeks. Truly looked at him. There was no confusion no second guessing, no I'm sorry to leave this world look, only determination and courage. Sam nodded slowly. "sorry Deeks" then he let go. _

_Sam didn't pause to watch his friend drop, he didn't waste a moment of his last wishes for his own selfish last look, no he immediatly rolled towards Deeks fallen gun and took aim. "Freeze" he screamed finally catching sight of Kensi and Callen running through the woods out in the open. Vincent looked around realizing that he was surrounded there was no place to go. Panicking he raised the gun and Sam took complete pleasure in pulling the trigger on the man responsible for his friends death and even more pleassure as he fell onto the ground, he was nothing, nothing more then a bad memory. _

_Sam watched as Callen ran towards the victim trying to calm her down trying to stop the tears, he was smiling though relieved that his team was still here. That was Callen for you looking to the brighter side of things he guessed. _

_Standing took more effort than Sam thought it would, both arms were sore from the bullet and the dead weight he had held. Had held. That thought burned him when Sam's eyes rested on Kensi. Deeks real partner. She smiled and looked around the clearing looking for the shaggy blonde cop. _

_"Deeks" she called he could see how she was anxiously a waiting a stupid juvenile reply that would never come. Pain set in, not the shoulder pain from the wound but the pain of loss. Their eyes met and she could see the pain there, the truth of what happened but hopefully just for now she couldnt see the truth of what how this was all his fault. _

_"Deeks?" softly this time she sounded so vulnerable, he had never heard Kensi like that and it killed him inside to tell her anything to tell her this! __But words wouldn't form so he looked towards the edge shuffling over to it instead. _

_Hearing Kensi gasp made Sam turn towards the best and strongest agent he had ever worked with, her hand was covering her mouth as if to fight off a scream, her head shook in denial as her eyes sparkled from unwanted tears. _

_Determination shone in her eyes as she ran over next to him looking down needing to see for herself. "DEEKS" Sam looked down as well, he saw the cop sprawled out in front of a tree his back to them, he seemed wrapped around the tree as if it was a sudden stop, the tree was close to the end. But he didn't stir at Kensi's call. _

_"Kensi get some rope" she did as he wanted tears still in her eyes she was fighting them not wanting them to fall, to be strong, she always had to be so strong she could never lose control. Callen joined them looking over at the fallen comrade, the smile had long since faded as grief crawled through him, he had lost another agent. _

_"__we cant leave him there and its my fault I'm getting him" _

_"Sam your hurt" _

_"I'm getting him G!" without a second argument Sam climbed down the hill. He could see the marks where Deeks had rolled down, body impressions making a clear path. _

_Finally closing in on his friend rope tide to his waste he ended up just staring at him. __Sam could feel the pain ripping through him, the guilt, this was his fault. _

_He was close enough to touch him now but instead Sam just stopped just sitting down taking even breaths trying not to let his emotions out of control, how could he have let him go. "I had a dream that I was falling down a hill of candy corn then I was stopped by a lollipop" the softest he had ever heard his voice was full of wonder and pain. _

_"Deeks" rolling Deeks over laughing all the while he couldn't believe it. _

_"Turns out it wasn't a lollipop but a big ass tree" his voice was soft a mix of awe and confusion. Sam laughed and wiped his face collecting tears that he hadn't known had been falling. "After this I'll get you a lollipop" he looked up to see the two other agents waiting. _

_"he's alive, we need an ambulance" Callen took off towards his phone probably while Kensi just grabbed her head, even from a distance it looked like she was ripping out her hair. "DEEKS" they heard Kensi's voice it was full of relief tinged with a bit of anger. _

_"you really thought I was dead?" his voice was so quiet and weak frightened him taking the smile off his face, Deeks might be alive but he was hurt bad. Deeks continues. " Please some tree isn't gonna be the death of me" he paused a smile played on his battered lips as he glanced up at his partner. "however I think fern will be"_

Sam smiled as the memory was replayed in thought and to some guy who didn't think Deeks was worthy of a badge.

The man nodded and took a few more notes. "That's all I need for now. Thank you Mr. Hanna. And I would prefer that you not say anything to any one else. I want them to be honest about Mr. Deeks" Sam nodded and stood heading out before anger got the best of him.

Sam turned back to face the stuck up man who knew nothing about being a good cop. "Deeks is annoying, he's like a kid with a shiny toy most of the time. Always with a childish remark really but he is one of the best agents I know and I wouldn't want to have anyone else on our team then him. So ya his kind of a kid at heart but when it count he's one of the bravest men I know"

**if you think its worthy please leave reviews!**


	3. Callen

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT IT WAS A HARDER STORY TO WRITE! **

**I WANT TO THANK MY BETA READER *EVERSHORT* FOR READING,CORRECTING AND GIVING ME IDEAS! THANK YOU!**

"Mr. Callen, please take a seat." Callen sat, sizing the man up. This was just a guy doing his job, but he would be prejudiced about anything and everything they said. So far, Sam had been too pissed to stop and talk to the team. Even with Hetty's direct orders, Sam would have at least said something, giving them hints. But he didn't, all Sam did was walk by to grab his jacket, and spared glances only to Deeks. Maybe that was the hint?

"I'm just going to cut to the chase here. Mr. Hanna didn't appreciate my attempts to make this any less uncomfortable." Callen smiled at the man's words. Of course, always cutting to the chase of things. "Do you think Mr. Deeks is qualified for this job?"

This was about the new guy? "What's with the questions about Deeks?"

"Just normal routine. You understand, new agent and all." Callen nodded, knowing something else was up by the way the man wouldn't met his eyes. But Callen wasn't comfortable with these questions. It was always bad, in his experience, when they asked about one agent. It wasn't a good sign for Deeks at all.

"To answer your question: yes I think he is qualified for the job." The interviewer nodded at Callen's answer, writing something down.

Callen had always hated when people did that, writing down what he said. It always put him off that people would listen, make the humming sound, and then write.

"As for his behavior with this unit, do you interact well with each other?"

Callen smiled, remembering how just yesterday he and Sam slipped a whoopie cushion under Deeks' chair. Juvenile, yes, but everyone got a kick out of it - including Deeks. Hetty, not so much.

"We interact just fine." He purposefully spoke the words used in the questions.

"Do you think he should stay on this job as a full time agent?" This was getting just a bit out of hand, Callen thought.

"Why exactly are you asking these questions?" Callen never was a fan of being questioned.

"I told you, because-"

"Yeah, because he's new, but this? "Should he stay on the job?" They are not normal questions. So be serious, why are you asking?" The man nodded at Callen's hard words, which annoyed the agent even more.

"There have been some complaints about his performances in the past, from previous cops he's worked with, which has caused some concern with your bosses. Now, back to the questions, when was the first time you knew that Marty Deeks was meant for this job?"

Callen paused, a memory playing out before his eyes. "It was three months after Deeks first joined us."

_"No, G you can't go in alone, it's suicide!" _

_"I'll be fine, I'll call Deeks and Kensi. They'll be my back up, but I'm going in." _

_"G don't-" Callen hung up before his partner finished, but he would keep his promise to as least call the others. Callen wasn't stupid, he knew when he needed others to watch his back. _

_"Callen, where are you?" _

_"Deeks, I'm almost to the house. I'm going to go in and secure the place." _

_"Whoa wait, no Callen wait for back up!" Deeks' voice grew slightly louder with alarm._

_"You and Kensi are the back up." _

_"I'm not with Kensi, I'm like five minutes away. At least wait for me before going in." _

_Callen could see the house but he didn't have time to wait, the kids had been missing for too long. They could be dead in five minutes. "No, I can't wait." He paused. "Deeks, when you get here I want you to wait outside, wait for the back up. There's no need for both of us to be in there: that's an order." _

_"No. Damn it Callen!" _

_But Callen hung up on Deeks as well, just as he had done to his partner. This was, without a doubt, reckless. But he was responsible for those kids, and they had been taken from under his watch. It was _his _job to return them home. _

_Pulling around back, Callen got out of the car, vest on and armed well. The back was like any ally in the world: gross and smelled horrible. But it was the safest entrance. The door was barely being held up by the hinges, the house was old and broke down, and it was a wonder that even slums lived here. Callen slowly pulled the broken door open, wincing when it creaked at the slightest pressure. But he was able to slide in. _

_He could hear someone in another room humming something, and heard running water. At the front door stood a box filled with drugs, they must be leaving early. _See_, he thought, _five minutes makes a big difference_. _

_Callen looked around the corner, taking count of what he was up against. Three guys, two holding and dumping gasoline everywhere while the other was kicking back, having a cigarette. That's how he was gonna get his wife back? Burn his children alive… sick bastard. _

_"Freeze!" Callen turned around the corner, startling the men. But they quickly recovered and began reaching for their guns. Callen did the best thing and started shooting. All three went down without a problem. He approached them slowly, checking for signs of life. The first gun man, who was fat and looked like Santa, which kinda freaked him out, was dead. He was the one of the two with the gasoline cans. _

_He crossed the room, checking the other man who also had the gasoline can, and was also dead. Callen turned to the last guy, the man that they had been looking for, the man who wasn't dead yet. _

_He looked like any young innocent guy, but his smile, it was a creepy killer smile. He was a creepy killer, and it disgusted Callen. The smile seemed out of place on a face that seemed so innocent. "That was your plan, to burn your kids alive." _

_"Still is the plan," he whispered. Callen's eyes widened when he saw the cigarette in his hand lower towards the curtain. Before his gun was even half raised, it hit the material. Flames licked and ate away the curtain within in seconds, quickly spreading. The whole room seemed to be in flames before he even blinked. Callen pulled away from the flames and ran towards the stairs. _

_"Sarah, Kyle Lindsey!" Screaming for the children as he ran up the stairs, the smoke rose in the rest of the house seconds later. _

_"Help, were up here!" Callen followed their voices, they were in the second to last room. When he made it to them, they were right above where their dear old dad had begun the fire. The gas fire had spread and was eating the rest of the house within moments. "Sarah" he called again. _

_"Here," she screamed to him while the others coughed. _

_"Don't worry guys I'm here." the two younger ones were crying and screaming while Sarah tried comforting them. _

_"Please, hurry Mr. Callen the floor, it's so hot." Smoke filled the room - he could barely see them, and he soon began coughing. _

_"It's ok. Give me your hands, ok one at a time." He kept his voice calm as he cut the binds to them, but they refused to cross the floor. It was breaking away, flames licking the sides of the door, trapping them inside, closing in around them suffocating them. Callen tried the window but it didn't budge, it was locked or jammed. _

_"Callen!" he spun around to the familiar voice. _

_"Deeks, we're up here." Callen reached for the children, he was wounded from the last job they worked, meaning he couldn't carry all three. "I can't carry all of you at once." Somehow, his voice kept it's calm tone._

_"Take them first, please, I'll be ok. Take Kyle and Lindsey first." Sarah was far more mature then any seven year old should be, he thought sadly. Callen nodded to her and grabbed the coughing and crying children. He struggled through the door, but got to the staircase. _

_"Deeks," he called to his friend who couldn't be seen, but soon he watched as Deeks ran back inside, holding the only oxygen mask he had. Deeks made his way up the stairs, past the flames that licked at his feet, which melted his shoes and burned his legs. "Take them, there's another one in there." _

_Deeks held the kids close, tossing the mask to Callen. "You guys good?" they nodded, and Deeks looked back down the stairs. The flames were surrounding them, the entire room was in flames, and the stairs were its first prey. It licked up the railings, wall paper pealed away from the walls, incasing the room with heat. "Ok, I need you to hold on tight. Can you do that for me?" _

_Both nodded, and he held them closer. "Awesome. Hold your breath." _

_And then he ran back down the stairs, bending down and holding them close while twisting his back towards the highest of the flames to take the heat, the damage, for the kids. _

_Callen turned back and ran into the room. Sarah was coughing and laying on the ground, weakly she reached for him. He was there in a flash, placing the mask on her face. "Breath, ok breath. You good?" she nodded weakly, and he picked her up. His back protested from the weight of the child but he ignored it and pulled her close, shielding her from the flames that destroyed the ceiling. Bits of the ceiling fell around them as floor broke away, making each step a little more difficult. _

_But they made it out of the room, only to have Callen pulling away from the railing banister as the flames roared higher then ever. _

"_CALLEN!" Deeks' voice came from below the stairs, which were impossible to travel up, but amazingly he made it. Deeks reached the top step and reached for the girl, he knew about Callen's injures and the detective could see how painful it was to hold the child. Deeks' face was covered in sweat and soot, his shirt was singed and parts of his pants were burned away. Yet he stood there, calm and determined to get the job done._

_Callen passed Sarah towards Deeks and immediately the man turned and went back down the stairs. Callen was a step behind him when the wood buckled in, and he was weightless for a few moments before gravity hit him and he went crashing down. He grabbed the only thing available, which was the wooden ledge that held him. Callen was dangling over what once was the dinning room. _

"_CALLEN!" he heard Deeks yell, and knew the cop would want to help him. _

"_Go, get her out, go now!" He didn't need to see Deeks to know that he did what he wanted. Deeks would save the innocent child before anything. _

_Callen clawed at the wood, below him only held flames a fiery death that he wasn't looking forward to. He was sweating from the heat, and while the pain was bearable, he wanted to let go, he was tired and sore. The flames were getting higher, and Callen hoped that Deeks would just leave him, he didn't want to risk his friends life for his stupidity. You should have waited, he thought to himself. _

_The wood dug into his chest, but he fought to get back up to fix his mistakes. _

"_Callen," he looked up and saw Deeks fighting his away up the stairs once again. _

"_Deeks, no!" the stair he was on gave out and Deeks went down, his leg went through the wood and he fell towards the wall that held only bright flames. "DEEKS!" Callen screamed to him, but Deeks caught himself before falling against the wall. _

_Dragging his leg back up through the floor board, Deeks saw his pant leg was covered in blood, but he continued up the steps till he collapsed where Callen was. He was breathing heavily, coughing, bleeding and blistering from his wounds but still he fought on. He reached over and grabbed Callen's arms and pulled. _

"_Come on fatty, lets go, I can't do this by myself." Despite the situation, Callen smiled at the words. _

"_It's not fat," he grunted and helped pull himself up. "It's pure muscle, which I see you lack completely." And then he was free. _

_Both men collapsed onto the ground, solid beautiful _ground, _and Callen wanted to stay on the ground and breathe, even though all he was breathing in was smoke-tainted air._

_Sadly, Deeks wouldn't have that. "Up you go, fatty mic fat." _

_They faced the stairs, and both shrugged. Callen went down first, his sleeve catching fire but he pressed on, stumbling and slipping. Suddenly, the step gave out, making Callen go down. He heard Deeks call to him, but he was to busy getting very close to the floor. Seconds later, he felt Deeks pat him down, stopping the pain in his arm and he was pulled up again by his arms, being dragged the rest of the way. He wanted to tell Deeks he could walk, but couldn't he couldn't speak. Breathing caused enough pain, he wasn't sure if he could also form words. Sunlight filled his vision as fresh air surrounded him._

_Callen was dragged down stairs till he was dropped suddenly. _

"_G!" _

"_Deeks!" _

_Sam? Kensi? He looked over and found Deeks instead, laying on his stomach, breathing and coughing violently. They were surrounded by EMTs in moments, checking their pulses and coaching them to breathe. Sam was next to him as they pushed him up, he fought off the gurney, refusing it, as he didn't need help, _Deeks _needed help. "Told you to wait G." Sam was glaring at him as he patted his back. In response Callen flipped him off, making Sam laugh. _

_Callen struggled to breathe into the mask he was given and looked over at Deeks. Kensi sat next to him, coaching him on breathing with the mask. She was smiling at him, but worry still lined her face. He said something and Kensi laughed, full out laughed. Kensi was always serious, but somehow, someway, Deeks had wormed his way to her heart and they were truly partners now. _

_Deeks defied his orders, ran in, and saved two kids. Came back and rescued the other as he fell through the floor, Callen told him to leave and he did, to save the girl. Then he came back when the house was close to coming undone, both agents barely making it out, and he was out only because Deeks dragged him out, but neither unscratched. Callen was hurt, wounds on his chest held splinters, his hands were bloody with some burn wounds on his arms and he felt like a hospital time was on the way. _

_Deeks was worse. His arms were red and blistering including his legs, blood ran down his ankle, he would for sure have splinters of his very own digging into his leg. The EMTs fought him to get in the ambulance, but with enough glaring and commanding from Kensi, he got up grumbling. He took two steps then collapsed back onto the ground, and struggled to sit up. Kensi was there holding him upright, trying to calm her partner while screaming at the EMTs. Callen tried calling for Deeks, but he was over taken by a series of coughing fit. _

"_Relax, G, Kensi's got him." He nodded at Sam's words and watched as they finally lifted Deeks to the gurney and began to load him up. Kyle and Lindsey ran up to Deeks, smiling and laughing which brought a smile to Deeks. _

"_High five little man," he heard Deeks asking the five year old, and the kid responded with a high five, making them all smile. Second degree burns covering him, and still he acted like a kid. He was meant to be a cop, he was meant to be one of them._

The man kept writing as if everything he said was vital information, and he kept nodding to himself. "That was reckless on your part, you know."

"Yes, and I take full responsibility for that. But we got the guys, saved the kids, so I say it was a good days work."

The man nodded and looked up at Callen, studying him. "Do you believe he should have ran back in there and saved you? It was a bit reckless on his count also, was it not?"

Callen glared at the man. "If it wasn't for Deeks, I wouldn't be here. So no, I don't have any complaints for him coming back in to save my ass."

The man nodded and looked through files that sat near him. Nodding again he looked up at him and spoke. "That was heroic saving you, but he was shot recently as well to get to Agent Blye. Am I mistaken?"

Callen kept glaring. "That's correct."

"So, he was your weakest link and still is. Doesn't that upset you in anyway? He almost cost you your friends life, a fellow agent, and you still think he is worthy of working with you?"

Callen wanted nothing more than to punch this man, to tell him off, but he was also curious about something. "We just went over how he saved three children and an agents life, but you want to focus on how he was gunned down in his own neighborhood, nearly dying himself?"

"I have to make sure he is good enough."

"No," Callen cut him off as anger coursed through him. "You're looking for any reason to get rid of a good cop, get rid of a good agent, and I'm not gonna help you." He stood up, pushing his chair away. "Before I go, I'm gonna leave you with the last piece of information you need at all. Deeks is a good cop, he's a good agent and he deserves to wear that badge. He deserves to be here. He is part of my team, and I won't let you threaten my team."

**and of course TBC...**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS I DO LOVE THEM!**


	4. Kensi

**sorry for the wait, forgive me!**

**Thank you once again to EVERSHORT for being my beta reader! **

**now this story, im not a 100% sure on, let me know if its good or bad!**

"Ah, Miss Blye, please sit."

Kensi sat down. She was nervous, but would not show it to this man. So far Sam had walked out without saying anything, and Callen seemed just as stressed. Kensi and Deeks had watched, both growing nervous by the passing minutes.

Behind her, Deeks sat in his desk trying to get Callen to talk. But she already knew that it was a lost cause.

"Neither one of your team mates were pleased when I tried to ask questions that weren't relevant to what I really wanted to know."

She smiled "We like people to be straight and honest with us."

He nodded, seeming to understand. "Then I will cut to the chase. How do you like working with Marty Deeks?"

Kensi froze. They were asking about Deeks?

"Its to make sure he's doing a good job, that he fits in with your team."

Trying to explain further just confused Kensi, and a small part of her was getting angry. "I like working with Deeks. He's a great cop."

The man nodded again, writing something down. "Do you think your partnership is the same as it was with Dom?" Pausing, he looked at the agent, but with all her training she gave nothing away - except her eyes narrowing.

"No its not." she answered truthfully. "It's different. But it's working just as well."

Nodding yet again, the man turned back to write.

"I don't appreciate you asking questions about my partner."

"I am sorry, but its for the best. Do you think that he is a good cop?"

"Yes I do." she spoke with confidence and admiration in her voice.

"Do you think that your relationship is healthy?"

"We don't have a relationship, we have a partnership. And yes, it's healthy."

The man laughed, looking at her seriously. "Miss Blye, he walked out of a hospital with sever bullet wounds, almost bleeding out the second time around saving you. What part of that screams healthy?"

He was smiling, the little ass was _smiling_. How dare he smile? "You have never been an agent before, you don't know the risk, the commitment, we have to our partners. If they're not there for you, then no one is."

The man wrote something down again. Unbelievable. "Alright. When was the first time you trusted your partner?"

"I don't know, we kind of gradually learned to trust one another."

"That is not true, Miss Bye. From previous reports, you wont trust just anyone. So what was it that finally made you see Marty Deeks worthy of being your partner? To where you trusted him enough to turn your back and believe that he would protect it?"

Thinking about it, she smiled at the memory. It was simple gesture, and when he risked his life for her was when she knew Marty Deeks was her partner for good.

_Kensi sat in the hotel, watching her partner work. She still cringed at thinking the word _partner_, and saying it was out of the question. It was truly a terrifying thought. He was funny but annoying, she wasn't sure if she wanted to smile at him all the time or just shoot him. It was a toss up, really, on how she felt about her recent partner, but what could she do about it? _

_So here she sat, covering him, even though she wanted to be out there doing her job. But they had spotted her as an agent already. It was a simple undercover money drop off, but they hadn't shown up yet. _

"_Maybe this was a set up,"_

"_Deeks, just get out of there." She was getting antsy just sitting and watching. _

"_Kensi, they are only two minutes late. Chill would you?" Deeks responded with a sigh of irritation. _

"_It doesn't hurt to be prepared to be aware, Deeks, you should try it sometime." Even through binoculars, she could see his eye roll with a slight smirk on his face. _

"_You're just upset that you have to sit this one out while I get to play hero." _

"_You're not a hero, just bait." she snapped at him. Deeks' smile widened. _

"_But I am out here, while _you're _up there." _

_Kensi didn't respond, which made Deeks laugh, knowing he got it right. _

"_You are an idiot, you know that? And I don't like you, will you just take this seriously? Otherwise, you're gonna get yourself…" she trailed off as a man behind Deeks nodded to someone else. _

"_Kensi?" _

"_Deeks, look-" _

_Before she could even warn him, the man behind Deeks pulled a gun and began bashing him over the head._

"_Callen, Sam, Deeks got jumped! Get him now!" _

_She ran out of the room and made it to the sidewalk just in time to see Deeks fall to the ground, not moving again. "DEEKS!" _

_She raised her gun, but a van pulled in front of her, cutting off her view of her partner. Within seconds, it was driving away, her bullets chancing after them, but having no effect on them whatsoever. Within minutes, she had lost her partner again. _

_Five Hours Later_

"_It was my fault he got caught, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy yelling at him." The guilt was eating her alive, with no word on her partner yet. She was talking to Callen, who just listened to her problems, never commenting. Kensi wasn't sure if she appreciated that or if it further pissed her off._

"_Kensi, it's not-" _

"_We got something." Sam walked into the Ops room, holding a computer that was on, cutting off Callen's stupid reply. She knew nothing he said would ease the guilt that she felt. "You're not gonna like this," _

_He said it directly to Kensi, who instantly tensed, waiting for the worse. _

_An image that would forever haunt her popped onto the computer, forever changing how she viewed Deeks._

_He was chained to a wooden pillar, wearing only his pants. The only other thing he was wearing were bruises. _

_So many bruises lined his waist; his face was swollen and blood ran down his head, along his arms and chest. It was such a gruesome sight she wanted to look away, but couldn't. Instead, she wanted to weep. This was her fault. All her fault. _

"_Now I will ask you again," She stiffened as she heard the voice speak from the screen. It was truly frightening the way Deeks flinched away from it, but he looked up at the voice, without any comebacks - which truly told her, more than anything, that he was hurt bad. _

"_The agent you were working, with the female one. What is her name? Tell us the information, and I will kill you quickly." _

_Deeks, even with a shattered cheek bone, she guessed, glared at the man, but didn't answer. Kensi, however, felt like she had been punched. _

"_Their after me?" she whispered. _

_The man on the screen began hitting her partner with a pipe, again and again and again, with each contact it made Kensi flinch with Deeks, the blows also affecting her. Deeks screamed as the pipe broke a rib, even through the screen she could see how he tried caving in onto his side to protect from further damage. But it was no use. _

"_Lets try again. Brown hair, tall, gorgeous. And she tried to save your worthless ass. Give me her name and further damage will cease immediately." _

_In response, Deeks spat at the man. The man sighed, and looked patient, yet extremely annoyed. _

"_I have been asking you the same question for hours, just give me her name, I will stop the pain, hell I will let you go at this rate. Just give me her name!" he screamed out the last part, his patience suddenly disappearing. _

_Deeks leaned his head back against the pillar, breathing through the pain. "There was this one time, this girl, she was totally hot. And she put out like a-" she watched silently as he was beaten further. Never once giving up anything about her. _

"_Wait, I know him." Callen ran toward Eric, saying something that Kensi couldn't hear. She didn't want to anyways, she was so focused on the pain Deeks was in, pain because of her. _

_She hadn't been nice to him, she had been horrible to him for the past three months of being partners, and she thought they wouldn't last, because she couldn't trust him. Yet here he was being tortured for a partner who didn't care enough about him, protecting her name no matter what was happening to him. _

_She cursed herself, making a silent pledge to change for him, to change to be better, to be the better partner that he deserved. _

"_Kensi," she glanced up as Sam called to her, holding up a piece of paper with a smile. "We got them."_

_Kensi was the first out the door, and the first to arrive at the warehouse. She didn't remember the car ride over, she only had one thought, and that was save Deeks. Callen took the front of the warehouse, Sam and her were in back._

_Soon they were inside, flying bullets whistled past her ears. But she barely noticed that, or the men who were falling like cut down martinets. Soon she was pass the door that held the shaggy blonde cop that was now laying on the ground. The man who had beaten him stood over him, gun in hand. He glanced up long enough to see what ended his life before he was on the ground, laying away from the body that she cared about. _

"_Deeks," she was kneeling next to him, lightly squeezing his shoulder. He was cold, causing raw pain to build in her chest, spilling into her heart. "No, no, no." she whispered as she slowly turned him over. _

_She couldn't lose another partner, she couldn't lose another partner, please not again, please not Deeks._

_He looked worse in person, he truly looked horrifying. His cheek was indeed shattered, his other eye was swollen shut, and blood spilled from his mouth. His chest was purple and black, knife wounds lined his chest. _

"_Deeks?" _

_His eye fluttered open. He tensed, as if waiting for an attack, but when his one eye saw her, he relaxed and laughed, which caused him to flinch and groan from the pain. She hadn't realized tears had wheeled up in her eyes until he said something. _

"_You miss me?" his voice was a mere whisper, but she had never been more glad to hear it. She hadn't realized how much it hurt when she thought she was going to lose him, or how she felt better staring at him, knowing he was alive and safe. _

_He risked his life to protect her, her name was all she had left of who she was, and he protected that, how could she not trust him? _

_She shook her head. "Not even a little bit." But she smiled at him so he knew that she was kidding. _

"_Ouch. That hurts, Kiki."_

"And that's when I decided that I could trust him."

The interviewer nodded, writing furiously. "That's a very heroic tale."

She smirked. "That's Deeks for you. If you ask him, he'll say it's because he's such a knight in shinning armor."

The man nodded _again, _taking notes. "But he's _your _knight in shinning armor, correct?"

That wiped the smirk off her face. "He's a hero to anyone who needs help."

He nodded for the umpteenth time, making some more notes. Always taking notes. If she had her way, then she would break that pencil in half and shove it up his-

"Miss Blye, are you in love with your partner?"

Kensi seemed taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"It's very simple. Are you in love with your partner?"

"No, I'm not."

He smiled, he could hear the hesitance in her voice, which he mistook for confirmation or guilt.

"Well then, how would you describe your working relationship with Mr. Deeks?"

"We work like partners should work. We protect the other, no matter the risk. We're there for the other if we need to talk about anything personal."

"Personal, really? You tell him about when your father died? About Jack?"

Pain ate through her. "How did you know-"

But he cut her off. "I know a lot of things. Did he tell you how he shot his father when he was eleven?"

She froze. He seemed to take that as confirmation, making him write some more notes. "He shot his…"

It was a shock to hear, but it made sense now. Asking about his dad, how they weren't close anymore, how his father himself said he hated Deeks. It all made sense. But why wouldn't he tell her about it?

"Yes, he did, I bet he didn't tell you about the abuse growing up either."

Abuse! Someone, not just _someone _but his own father, hit Deeks! She looked down, hands fidgeting, shaking. She was fighting to remain calm. Breath, just breath. Anger seeped through her, towards this man and Deeks' father.

But not at Deeks. He had his secrets, and she had hers. They weren't so far into trust just yet to be personal, but then again she never really asked him. Again, the feeling of being a bad partner swept its way through Kensi, but anger was stronger.

If she wasn't careful, then she would lash out at this man, and that's the last thing they needed.

"Looks like the trust is not showed in return."

That's all it took.

Looking up, she was beyond pissed off now. Who was he to say this _shit about her partner? "_I trust him enough to turn my back when there is a gun man. I trust him enough to not let someone shoot me. I trust him enough to protect my ass and everyone who needs his help, he is a great cop a great agent."

She stood up, anger coursing in her.

"You know, I trust Deeks completely. With my life. But the personal stuff is even more than about trust. I've known Deeks for almost a year, and he knows more about me then Callen and Sam do. So yes, Mr. over-pressed-interviewer-who-seems-unable-to-get-laid, I trust Marty Deeks with everything I have."

**please review review review!**


	5. Deeks

**Again thank you to EVERSHORT for beta reading this!**

**dont own anything, wish i did i would love me some Deeks! **

**Anyways leave reviews they make me happy!**

"Sit down, Mr. Deeks." His tone was bored and sounded tired. Friendly he was not.

Deeks had watched Kensi as she returned, sitting in her seat, seething and glaring at the objects on her desk. If looks could kill, everything on her desk would be in flames, wilting into nothing. Callen seemed to understand, and Sam had returned sweaty but calm. Seeing Kensi, however, had put him back on edge.

_Ok, my turn. _he thought_. _

"Aw, no friendly commentary for me?"

Sighing, the man sat back, staring at him. "No, your partner put me on edge."

Deeks smiled at how true his words were. "She's a feisty one."

The man agreed full heartily, which made Deeks laugh. He would have to give her credit where it was due.

"These interviews are about your work, Mr. Deeks."

"My work?"

"I'm trying to see if you are worthy of being an NCIS agent, or of being a cop in general."

They were questioning his ability to be a cop? Really? What the hell. Deeks looked over at his colleges. They were all staring at him, they had all been questioned about his performance as a cop. Sam looked annoyed, Kensi concerned and pissed. Callen seemed calm, but there was a hint of uneasiness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, why are you asking about that?" He turned back to the mousey interviewer.

"Previous members of your unit don't like you. Good cop, they said, but you are a pain to be around. This causes concern amongst my superiors."

Now he was irritated. "I worked with a lot of cops, and I have busted more than my fair share of dirty cops. Hence the reason I have a bad reputation."

The man nodded, pulling out papers. "Yes, it seems that you arrested a fellow cop that had been a cop for many years. He is the reason your last partner, uh, Jess Trainor is dead. Correct?"

Deeks looked down, closing his eyes against the bitter ache of memories. "Yes."

"And why did you want to bust him? He had been doing many years of good, why stop him?"

"He was a dirty cop in human trafficking! Young girls being sold and then they ended up dead."

"Yes, but wasn't he a great asset for your department?"

"Doesn't matter." Deeks took a deep breath, fighting against the surging emotions that hit him.

"You assaulted him, yes?" Deeks nodded. "Did you want to kill him?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Just a question, Mr. Deeks."

"I thought about it, but no. I wouldn't have killed him." he breathed. He couldn't react, it's exactly what this man wanted.

Nodding, he wrote some more. "Do you like working at NCIS?"

Deeks coughed, and started to rub his hand on his thighs as if trying to scrub away the bad memories. "Uh, yeah, it's great."

"Better than the LAPD."

"Actually, yes."

"And why is that?"

"Better equipment, better people to work with, more off hours and cooler cars." Deeks smiled at the man who continued to write. What could he possible write down, and how was it so much at once?

"And the people here, tell me. What do you like about Mr. Hanna?"

Deeks smiled. "He's pretty to look at."

The man didn't smile, but Deeks laughed a little. He couldn't help himself. "There's just something about his smile that is just so-"

"Please, be serious, Mr. Deeks."

"I can't be. This whole thing is a joke."

"If you really think so, then you can walk out now. Leaving your gun and badge here."

Deeks glared for a moment, but answered the man. What other choice did he have? "He's a great agent, very dedicated and committed to Marines, and does what's necessary to get the job done."

More writing. "And Mr. Callen?"

"He's a good leader. I like working with him, and he's also dedicated. But he's more of always trying to give everyone a chance to take charge and be their own agent."

Nodding, and, guess what? Some more writing. Deeks rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. "And how about your partner, Miss. Blye?"

Deeks looked at the squirrel man. He wanted to joke, but something in his expression made him pause. That's when it hit him. They were looking for a reason, any reason to get rid of him. No matter what it was, they wanted him gone.

Damn. He really pissed people off, didn't he? "She's great. She's strong, fierce, and protective. Kind and scary, too. She knows how to make a man talk _just _by giving him a look. She has a strong willed personality that puts most people off."

"Not you?"

"Not anymore. It's part of who she is."

Nodding even more. Jesus, how could one guy write so much and nod as much as this one did? He was gonna have neck problems after this, for sure. "Are you in love with your partner, Mr. Deeks?"

Awkward. It was an awkward pause that had taken place, and the detective looked like he was in shock or wanted to laugh.

He decided to settle with the best of both. "Now what kind of question is that?"

"It's just a question, now answer it."

"No, I'm not in love with my partner."

"Are you sure? You both have risked a lot. You risked your life saving her, pulling her through lazars then leaving a hospital to save her."

"She was about to be-"

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Deeks, your actions are clear enough, but I need a definite answer. I will say this again. Are you in love with your partner?"

Deeks looked like he wanted to laugh again, when he heard his partners laugh. Looking over he saw them, his team was messing around now, trying to ease the tension that had been building.

Kensi sitting on Callen's desk while Sam made more shots on the basketball trash can. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that. She was drop dead gorgeous, and if this was anyone but Kensi he was sure he would be flirting everyday trying to get with her, but it was Kensi. In all her glory, her bad sense of humor, the seriousness, the candy obsession, she was still a bad ass, kick ass and scary as hell person. But she was Kensi, and Deeks couldn't ask for a better partner. Their eyes met, and he smiled. The concern was still there, and he knew that no matter what, no one else would ever be the partner for him.

Turning back to the interviewer, grinning, his smile widened and he laughed again as he began to stand up.

"Mr. Deeks?"

"Mr. Interviewer dude, listen here, I love my partner. I do, I couldn't ask for a better one. And you know what? She is pretty hot, but no, I'm not IN love with her." He began to leave when that man's voice came back. Jesus, how could someone's voice be that annoying?

"Do understand that if your relationship seems more involved or dangerous I will ship you back to LAPD, no matter what Hetty says? Or better yet, fire you?" The man shouted, his anger getting the best of him, but these agents weren't taking him seriously.

Deeks paused as anger coursed through him. This man was annoying, he never thought he could hate someone just because they spoke, but this man he hated.

"Everything alright?" Kensi had come over, overhearing what the man said. Sam and Callen stood where she had left them, but both were watching intently as if at any moment they were ready to get up and intervene in anyway. Kensi was tired of this man being here, questioning her and her team. What he said to her had pushed Kensi to the limit, but what on earth did he say to Deeks?

He turned back to the interviewer, glaring. "No, this guy thinks we're too hazardous to be partners and that I'm a horrible cop." Deeks normally laughing things off, making jokes about how serious the situation was, but this time he sounded pissed off.

"Really?" She feigned surprised, which she could see Deeks didn't buy. She was now pissed, as they had no right to question Deeks, or their partnership "Have you ever had a partner before?"

"No, but-"

"Then you have no right to talk about hazardous. I have his back and he's got mine, there is nothing _hazardous _about it, which I already tried explaining to you. Deeks is annoying sometimes, yes, but he is a great cop and deserves to be here."

The interviewer hated being ganged up on, he was still in control here. " I asked both of you if you were in love with the other, and both answered oddly enough to give me pause."

Quickly looking at each other first, questions in their eyes, but then Kensi and Deeks laughed, looking back at the man. They knew he truly had nothing.

"Miss Blye, he said he loved you." He was being smug, and annoying, but they were trying to be bigger, to make him sweat. Kensi looked taken aback for a moment before Deeks laughed.

"Alright, you want a reaction. Here you go." Deeks grabbed a chair and jumped on the table. He spun facing the people who were still at work. Sam and Callen looked mildly interested, walking closer to where they were.

"Excuse me, everyone, can I have your attention please?"

Kensi wasn't sure if she should laugh or shoot him before he embarrassed her. "Deeks what are you-"

"I love Kensi Blye! Yes, this chick," he pointed at her. "She's my best friend, a little scary, and has horrible eating habits that even disgust me. But I love my brave, scary, kick ass partner Kensi Blye." He looked down at her and smiled even more. She was fighting her own smile, irritation shining in her eyes, but it was mixed with amusement. Deeks got down on one knee on the desk and held his hands, clapping them together as if to say a prayer. "Kensi Blye, will you be my best friend, my partner forever and always, until the day you shoot me?"

Kensi laughed, normally she would walk off or punch him, or both, but she knew this was a show to the man who tried to rip them apart, who tried to ruin him as a cop. She heard Callen and Sam laughing in the distance. "I do. But if you don't get off this table now this partnership will end sooner then you think with my foot up your ass."

Deeks' smile, if possible, widened and he turned to look at the interviewer, who looked like he might pass out. "She's always such a tease."

Laughing, he jumped down next to his partner who nodded, biting her lips. She looked at him then decided it was best to punch him in the arm before walking off. "Ouchy. I confess my undying love, and you punch me. Seriously, where's the love man?"

They walked away, passing Callen and Sam, who just laughed patting Deeks on the back.

"Oh, you want love, huh?"

They walked away smiling as they head towards the elevator. "Yes, I do."

"Ok, go find a blind prostitute, cause that's all the loving you will ever get." The doors opened, Kensi walked in first, Deeks stood outside the open doors, his hands on his chest over his heart.

"You hurt me deeply Fern, you hurt me real deep. Just so you know the next time you need saving, I won't do it."

"Really,"

"Nope."

"One could only hope you keep that promise." Even down the hall you could hear her sighing.

The doors were closing, "You're mean Ferny,"

A grunt of pain could be heard before it was drowned out by Kensi's laughing, then the doors closed, sealing off the strange team.

**reviews please! i have one more chp to go so i would love to see me some reviews!**


	6. Hetty

**ALRIGHTY GUYS LAST CHAPTER **

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER EVERSHORT, YOUR AWESOME!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

He couldn't believe what just happened! Deeks stood on the desk, confessed his love, and both him and his partner walked off as if nothing was strange about that. The team had all said something good about Deeks, but that right there just signed his career ender. They laughed at him, the one who could end a friends career. Well, they wouldn't be laughing much longer once he phoned his supervisors.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed. "Yes, I interviewed them all." He paused. listening to the other voice.

"Callen and Sam work just fine together, but the other two, Marty and Kensi, they-"

"Oops." His phone was pulled away.

The interviewer turned, and became face to face with Mr. Hanna, who dangled the phone in the air. He tried to grab it from the man, but all the agent did was wave it in the air before he hung up the phone.

Mr. Callen sat in the chair, and the partners were both smiling at him. He hated smug agents.

"That seemed like an important call. Sorry to interrupt, but we couldn't help but overhear that you were about to diss our friends." Sam nodded and leaned against the desk, both staring him down. They were both big and intimating, but he had a job to do.

"They shouldn't be together, they are high risk of sexual tension, neither work well with the other and Mr. Deeks is a bad cop. I'm sending Mr. Deeks back to LAPD, where in due time he will be fired for sure. Miss. Blye can stay here. You all seem to dislike him anyway, and would prefer her over him, so this wouldn't be that bad of an adjustment. Don't you think?"

Callen and Sam exchanged a look, both smirking. Sam answered for both of them, so it seemed. "Deeks is a lot of things: annoying, weird-"

Callen cut in. "Brave and courageous."

Sam continued. "But he belongs here, with us. I don't care what happened to put off LAPD and his former people. Deeks is one of us now." Callen nodded and stood next to his partner.

"And we take care of our own, isn't that right, Sam?"

"Yeah, we don't like people who try to take our team apart."

"We sure don't. Now, why don't you collect your papers, and your notes, and leave before you interview Hetty. Something tells me that she is even scarier than Kensi."

The two walked away snickering and the interviewer wasn't sure what to do next.

"Bob, please take a seat." Hetty's voice came over him, and he wanted to fight with her, to tell her off. But something about this women, even though she was half his size, screamed "bad idea she was not one to be mess with".

Sitting down, he faced the small women. The two men had left only minutes before, yet it seemed that they were right about this small woman. Kensi was intimidating, but with this lady, something just seemed like you didn't want to test her.

"What did you think of my team?" Her voice small but full of authority.

"I came here only for Deeks-"

She cut him off. "Deeks is a part of my team, so what did you think of them?"

He took a breath and looked over his notes. He mainly wanted to avoid eye contact with the small woman.

"They like Deeks, and all have something positive to give about him. But I don't know if you saw, but he stood up on the desk confessing his love for his partner."

Hetty laughed. "Ah yes, I did see that." She didn't seem like she was concerned at all. What is wrong with these people?

"Why do none of you seem to concerned about that, or the fact that Deeks has fallen for a partner before?"

Hetty sat down across for him, her hands clasped together, when she began to explain. "Deeks is complicated, that is for sure. But his little stunt entertained Miss. Blye. She doesn't laugh a lot, she's always serious. But since she's met Mr. Deeks she has learned to kick back, to relax and enjoy life just a bit more."

"They're hazardous, _he's _hazardous-"

Being cut off again, she pointed her index finger at him. "No, they're not, they're partners. I am well aware of Deeks' past relationship with his last partner, but understand that history doesn't always repeat itself. Deeks knows Miss Blye well enough not to try anything, and I honestly don't think he thinks of her in that way."

The man seemed to have trouble breathing. "But what if-"

"Then they will fall for each other. They will fall and be exactly the same. Even closer, but that is not the case here. They will save each other, but before all they will do their job and protect the innocent in that order. Victims _then _partners. Why you see this as hazardous I don't know, but I appreciate your time here."

She stood, nodding her head, and began to leave when the man called to her.

"Do you, Hetty, truly believe these two are good at being partners? That Deeks is really meant for this job?"

She considered his words. She had seen a lot of agents in her time, but she had never been more sure. "I have seen many agents in my day, but I believe these two are more than meant to be partners. They complete the other in both positive and negative ways, and I couldn't ask for two better agents on my team. Deeks is brave, he fits in here perfectly."

The man nodded and snapped his briefcase shut, walking away, only to turn back and call to Hetty. "I will let Deeks stay, but only if you are one hundred percent sure about this decision."

Hetty smiled. "I am more than sure, Bob. These two will be the best partners on my team, better then you will ever know. Deeks completes this team, and without him, they would not function properly."

**FINISHED! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE I JUST LOVE THEM!**


End file.
